


Midsummer Night Dr... Wait! I can't sleep

by Godessofhelheim (Mia)



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 1, I guess this is just a teaser, I'll write the rest in November, M/M, MakoHaru Week 2016, Soulmate AU, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/pseuds/Godessofhelheim
Summary: In the middle of that summer night,  Haru just wants to sleep but Rin has other plans.Makoto Tachibana is an angel with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the ridiculous title, I'm just so excited to finally be able to write something for Makoharu. After a few years of hiatus I'm back with this.  
> My first language isn't English and this is umbetaed so I offer my apologies for every mistake you find, I hope you could be able to enjoy the story despite my crappy writing.
> 
> I tried to write a long one shot but somehow in the middle of writing this chapter I realized that it needed to be (short) novel long fanfic and this could be my project for NaNoWriMo this year.
> 
> So... Enjoy the teaser.

One of the things that Haru didn’t like about having Rin as roommate was the fact that he didn’t get along well with Rin’s boyfriend –and some other things about him crashing by once in awhile– and that particular night was a hell for the dark haired man.  


It was the middle of the summer, a particularly hot one, so sleeping outside of his apartment wouldn’t be that bad. The building had a small common living room at each floor and the sofa was comfortable enough to sleep. He hoped to get up before his neighbours or it would be awkward. Moreover, he really didn’t knew who his neighbours were as he never did an effort to meet them.

He just didn’t wanted unnecessary socialization. He was sure that he didn’t need any more friends than he already had and it was too much effort to visit the other three apartments of his floor just because it happened that at least six other persons lived there. Occasionally he would greet someone on the ladder. He had memorized a few faces but they never came with a name. 

Just as he was sliding in a pleasant sleep, a rhythmic sound reached his ears telling him that someone was going up the stairs. Who in his five senses would be out the building at 2 am? Well, it was saturday night so the most likely reason was a party somewhere in the city, but parties were senseless for Haru.

Saving at least a little of his pride, he sat straight and sighed, waiting to see which one of his neighbours was crazy enough to take a walk at that hour.

The light was too dim to allow him recognize the features of the boy who appeared from the staircase. He was yawning by the time he reached the common living room, so he didn’t saw Haru at first.

He just never imagined to hear such a loud yell when the guy finally spotted him sitting on the couch with a blank and tired stare. “Waaah!” He jumped back and then pressed a hand on his chest, taking deep breaths to calm down. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry for yelling but you startled me.”

“Sorry” he curtly apologized, feeling rather guilty.

“It’s okay. Oh, but what are you doing out here? Did you locked yourself out?”

The guy approached to him a few more steps, allowing Haru to see those beautiful bright green eyes that reflected the wide smile on his lips. It was like those eyes were capable of see through his soul, revealing all his secrets.

“No” he managed to answer, averting his gaze. “My roommate… is too noisy when the boyfriend is visiting him”.

The other guy giggled a little. “I know what you mean. My roommate is loud not only with his girlfriend but all the time, no matter what activity is he doing, but at least he lets me sleep. I’m Tachibana Makoto, nice to meet you.”

“Nanase Haruka. Nice to meet you.” he shyly answered, but Makoto loudly yawned. “It’s past 2. Why were you out?”

“Oh, I had to drive my roommate to the airport. Ah, that’s right! You could stay at my apartment. My roommate is going to be out for at least a month, I don’t think he would mind and we just cleaned his room and changed the bedsheets because my sibblings are going to come in a week. Oh, I hope that didn’t sound too creepy since we just have met, but you seem to need a bed too much.”

Maybe he was too tired to think straight because he nodded to the offer. “That would be nice”.

“Right, then come with me, Nanase-kun”

“Haru.”

“What?”

“You can call me Haru.” 

Haru thought that just an angel could smile like that at fucking 2 am, while trying to hold another yawn. “Then you can call me Makoto”.

“Ok. Thank you, Makoto.”

* * *

The dim light of the street lamps and the full moon gave Haru’s blue eyes an special glow, like two water drops dancing in the middle of the kind and sleepy face of his neighbour. The first impression wasn’t too good, but any initial fear dissolved when he saw those eyes. He was giving an air of an abandoned puppy that he couldn’t leave outside.

And Haru followed him without protest. Surely inviting a perfect stranger to your house wasn’t the safest thing to do, but the guy seemed like he would use a few hours –or maybe days– of sleep.

“This is the bedroom. Don’t worry about anything, just go to sleep already.”

“Thank you so much” His voice sounded like he was forcing himself to be polite but too tired to succeed.

“It’s okay. You can cook me breakfast in the morning…” he laughed. “I’m joking. Sleep well, Haru”.

He left his temporary roommate to sleep and headed to his own bedroom, taking off the light jacket and sweatpants he wore over the shirt and boxer he used to sleep and climbed back to the bed where he was lying about three hours ago. Even if he went to bed earlier in the night, he felt too tired to keep moving and almost as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

He forgot to set his alarm on, since he usually waited until his noisy roommate started moving around the house to get up on sundays. But that day he woke up to the smell of food. The delicious smell made his stomach growl so loud that he was sure it could be heard on the other room.

Still half asleep, he walked towards the source of that tempting scent just to find that it was his own kitchen, which was odd since his fridge and counters were almost empty as they hardly ever cooked there. To surprise him even more, the responsible of making the kitchen and the whole apartment smell so good was no other but the neighbor from across the hall. Those bright blue eyes turned to him expressionless, making him remember the incident from earlier. As he was trying to find the best way to greet Haru, he just said "Good morning".

“Eh… good morning, Haru. Wh-what are you doing?”

“You told me that you wanted breakfast, so I’m paying my debt.”

Makoto was truly shocked that he took it for serious. “What? I… But it was only a joke”.

“I wanted to thank you” he glanced to him, almost pleading him to accept his offering.

Makoto sighed. He wasn’t sure why he was weak to Haru’s eyes, they were so beautiful. “Well, I guess it’s ok if you feel better that way, but I had no food around, where did you get all these? Did I even had oil?”

“My place. Your kitchen was completely empty, you need to go to the grocery store.”

Makoto chuckled. “I can’t cook at all. Well, I can boil eggs and potatoes, but I suppose eating only that would be bad.”

“Where do you eat?”

“Uhm. Usually at campus, my roommate works in a restaurant so he brings some leftovers or his girlfriend comes and cooks for us.”

Haru remained silent.

“You are pretty skilled tho. I guess you don’t have troubles eating at home”

“I’ve been living alone since High School, though I learnt how to cook since Middle School, since my mother was always working.”

“That must be lonely.”

“Not really.”

Food was ready and Haru prompted him to go wash himself before eating. “I’ll bring the food to the table, just hurry.”

“Ah! Yes, thank you!”

Makoto rushed to the washing room, just now noticing his bed hair and horrible clothing. Haru was nicely dressed with an apron to protect his clothes, how embarrassing for him to present with the oldest shirt he owned and his underwear.

He washed his hands, face and teeth and dashed to the bedroom to put something more presentable. When he got out, Haru was setting the last side dish on the table. At least he had the plates to serve the food, he couldn't handle any more embarrassment. 

“This looks as delicious as it smells.  _ Thanks for the food _ !” He said waiting for Haru to do the same and both started eating. “And tastes delicious too! You are like a professional chef, Haru!”

Haru averted his gaze, but before he could say anything his phone started buzzing. “Sorry, I have to pick up…”

As soon as Haru pressed the button a loud and clear voice was heard. “GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD, YOU ASSHOLE!”

“I thought you weren’t going to need that, last night you were yelling  _ ‘Oh my god, I’m so full’ _ ”

Makoto couldn’t help to choke a laugh, partly because Haru was expressionless as he teased his friend.

“GH… I’M GOING TO BITE YOUR HEAD OFF, HARU! BRING ME BACK MY FOOD!”

“I’ll bring you the leftovers if there are any. Go to the combini if you want to take breakfast, or send your boyfriend if you can’t walk”.

“I SWEAR I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, HARUKA!”

“Sorry, have to go. The food is going to get cold. See ya!”

Makoto was still trying to not laugh, but as soon Haru put the phone down he broke into laughter. Haru averted his gaze, blushing a little. “Sorry for that”

“It’s okay, it’s okay” He wiped a tear from his eye. “But maybe we shouldn’t eat your roommates food.”

“He owes me and besides…” He turned to look him right on the eyes. “...I’m bribing you”.

“Eh? Bribing?”

“His boyfriend is staying over all this week.” He had again the look of an abandoned puppy “Please, let me sleep here.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is going to be my plot for NaNoWriMo this year, so I'll be writing the complete fanfic during November and editing it during December.
> 
> I'll need a beta for this work if anyone is willing to help me maybe at the end of December and beginning of January... even if is one chapter per week it would be so helpful.
> 
> I'm [burstingwords](http://burstingwords.tumblr.com) at Tumblr if you want to drop an ask.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
